


Some Fun Now

by ukulele_jazz



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: But not quite, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sort of Non Con, seymour is a twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_jazz/pseuds/ukulele_jazz
Summary: With newfound fame and fortune comes some new feelings and relationships. How will Seymour handle them?  Stay tuned for some shameless smut to find out.
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Orin Scrivello, Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn, Seymour Krelborn/Orin Scrivello
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Some Fun Now

**Author's Note:**

> I came back from the grave just to write this very important piece. Hope you enjoy.

The register jingled its final note that day as the last customers shuffled out of Mushnik and Son's Skid Row Florist Shop. Seymour waved them off as he adjusted the flowers at the front of the store. It was the end of a successful week and, as the day's clientele trickled out the doors, he leaned back thoughtfully. Without the help of Audrey 2, he wouldn't have all of these opportunities presented to him, all these riches earned, and maybe someday he would even have the lovely Audrey 1. Things were finally starting to look up and for once Seymour was confident he would get out of Skid Row. As he closed the register, smiling to himself, something caught his eye. Out in the alleyway, lined by faint moonlight, stood a tall figure. It stalked over to the back door and fear took hold of Seymour's gut, winding it into a knot. He was alone by himself in the shop, and God knows what could happen if someone tried to rob him. He stood frozen in place when the stranger approached the door and knocked. 

"We-we're closed," Seymour stammered. "Come back tomorrow."

The door slowly creaked open, its hinges groaning in warning, and Seymour reached for the phone only to be met with a familiar face. Orin Scrivello D.D.S. His hair was clean and tousled, his grin silver and cruel. 

"Oh, hello," Seymour said, on slightly relieved. "Um, Audrey's not here right now, she left about an hour ago. But she'll be back in the morning-"

"I'm not here for Audrey," The doctor growled and Seymour tensed. "I'm here for you."

"Me?" Seymour asked, dumbfounded. 

"Yah, kid, why else would I come to a low down flower shop half past 6?" He laughed, and took a whiff of the giggle gas he kept with him. 

"I dunno," Seymour mumbled. "Um what do ya mean, you came here for me? Were you looking to purchase-" Orin cut him off again.

"No, I mean I wanna fuck you," The doctor grinned a stainless steel smile. Seymour stood still, shocked. 

"What?" He said. He wouldn't dare repeat the words that came out of Orin's crude mouth. 

"You heard me kid. I want a piece of what Audrey just loves to talk about," He spat. 

Now it was starting to make a little bit more sense to Seymour. Not much, but now there was some semblance of understanding. 

Against his better judgement, Seymour asked, "What did she say?"

"Oh ya know, she just yapped about how sweet you were, how helpful in the shop," he explained, staggering around. Seymour wondered if he was drunk. "And with how much she goes on about ya, the more I think I want a taste, if you know what I mean."

Seymour did, at least he thought he did, and he rubbed the back of his neck, turning away. 

"Well, I'm glad she enjoys my company. But I'm not really interested..."

"But you seemed pretty interested in my girl," Orin pressed. "Whatever you do to her, you do to me."

"But I haven't done anything!" Seymour protested. "We're just friends."

"Yah, friends with benefits, I know how it goes," Orin said, crossing his arms. "All I'm saying is, hey, I'm available. And maybe, if you want to leave the shop alive, you'll reciprocate a little bit."

The knot of fear was back, but Orin's words drove something else deep within Seymour's gut, something hot and bubbly. 

"What.." Seymour struggled to form words. "Do you want me to do?"

Orin chuckled. 

"I want you to suck me off, first," he said. 

Seymour nodded and quietly fell to his knees, undoing Orin's belt. He was able to take the doctor all the way down to the root, and the slight gagging made Orin tense with pleasure. When he was close, Seymour was pushed away and thrust against a counter. The plants shuddered in their pots as Orin thrust up against the florist roughly. Seymour moaned, a pleasure that built from his abdomen, twisting and turning, fear replaced with lust. He shivered when Orin removed his trousers and took each of their members in hand, pumping furiously. A broken cry escaped, and he covered his face in shame. Orin was quiet the whole time, mostly focused on his own pending release. Seymour clung on for dear life as he reached the edge of paradise. 

"Orin, I-I'm close," He groaned and the doctor sped up. He came in a silent scream, riding out the white hot waves of euphoria that were almost painful. Orin followed soon after. As they laid in the afterglow of the experience, Orin took a hit from his inhaler, sighing deeply. Seymour fetched them paper towels. 

"Well, that was a good time, I can see why Audrey enjoys your "company"," The doctor smirked, ruffling Seymour's hair. "We'll have to do this again. Here's my card, feel free to give me a call. Hell, I'll even throw in a free root canal."

He walked out the front door, Seymour limping after him. 

"See ya kid!" Orin said, speeding off into the night like in some twisted fairytale. 

Seymour, back inside, sat down, head in hands. What the hell had he just done?


End file.
